A Mud Blood, a Ferret, and a Wolf
by Just.A.Dreaming.Girl
Summary: a fight turns into a contest between two slytherins... what all started this? a mud blood a ferret and a wolf.... JACOB BLACK FROM TWILIGHT IS IN THE STORY... Hermione/Draco Hermione/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know most people aren't happy with me. My twilight story… is in the process of chapter13 being writing. So... It's kind of hard with school; finales, reports, presentations, and only 2 days to finish semester work, and cover 7 finale study guides!!! Anyway hope you like it...

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, its JK Rowling.

And I do not own Jacob Black, he belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary- it is 7th year, Hermione is head girl. Last year she lost her two best friends, Harry and Ron, they decided to transfer, and she couldn't. And now she has her old friend back: Jacob Black, he was a muggle but now is a half breed. And no one understands why, but he is in Slytherin, he is so hot and best friends with the ferret.

A Mud Blood, a Ferret, and a Wolf.

I, Hermione Granger, am in love with my best friend and the head boy. And this is a fuuny story about me.

…………

I was sitting in the common room that I shared with the head boy. I had the fire roaring behind me, and I was sitting on the couch reading a muggle book. I heard the portrait door swing open and heard voices. They were two voices and they were guys. Its probably just Malfoy and Blaise. I turned my attention back to my book. I kept hearing chuckles. I was getting aggravated, could they be any louder.

"Malfoy, could you and your friend keep it down, I am trying to read." I asked the head boy. It got really quiet and I got no response from Draco. I smiled in satisfaction and continued reading.

"Is the noise disturbing you?" I heard Malfoy ask from behind me.

"Not anymore."

"Well is this disturbing you?" I husky voice asked in my ear. I slammed my book shut.

"Damn Malfoy get away form me!" I said.

"Like I would get that close to a Mud Blood like you Granger, sorry to disappoint." I heard Malfoy say. I started to panic, who was behind me? I felt the person pull away and I turned around. It was Jacob Black, my best friend. I rolled my eyes and walked up to my dorm. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, and laid on my stomach reading.  
"Mione', can we come in?" I heard Jake ask.

"It's open." I called. I saw Jake walk in with Draco behind him. "What do you want?" I asked. I felt my stomach do flips, I secretly loved these two. "Did Draco come to apologize?"

"Why would I apologize?" Draco asked.

"For calling me a Mud Blood." I explained. Draco snorted.

"Like I need to apologize."

"You do." I said. I turned to Jake. "How can you be friends with this spoiled, rich, jack arse?" I asked Jake. He just shrugged.

"How can you be friends with this book hugging, mud blood, prude?" Draco asked Jake. I gasped.

"I am not a prude!"

"Prove it!" Draco challenged.

"No!" I shouted.

"Why not? Even the 3rd years have been caught snogging in the halls, but you won't." Draco hissed.

"Fine Malfoy, if you think you're better than me, then kiss the half-breed!" I shouted, pointing at Jake.

"I am not going to kiss a bloody bloke!"

"Is it only because he is a bloke, or is it because he's a half-breed?" I shouted back at him. I had tears falling down my face, I was so angry. I heard feet stomping down the stairs. I looked around the room. Jacob was gone.

"Wait Jacob, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that." I shouted after him. I heard the portrait door slam closed. I sat up and started sobbing. I felt my bed shift, and I looked up. There sat Draco, only a few feet away.

"Prove it." He said.

"Prove what?"

"That you aren't a prude."  
"How?" I asked confused, wiping the tears away.

"Kiss me." He stated. My jaw dropped.

"But, you said you wouldn't get that close to me. And you don't like me." I stated confused. I have always wanted to kiss Draco.

"I never said that I would kiss you back." He stated. I sat there shocked for a few seconds. If I don't kiss him, he'll call me a prude, but if I do, he'll tell everyone how I came onto him. Hmm... The choices.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I felt his hand rest on my neck. I moved to pull away, but couldn't. He still had his hand on my neck. I felt him kiss me back, and I gasped. That was a bad idea, but also a good one. It gave him access to my mouth. I pulled away harder and faster this time, shocked. I looked at him and saw that he was shocked too.

"Why did you pull away?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Because you said you wouldn't kiss me back, and then you did. And..." I started rambling. I hated that, every time I was nervous I started rambling. I heard Draco start laughing. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing is funny." He said. Yeah like I believed him. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok well, can you leave?" I asked.

"No." he stated. I sat there waiting for an explanation, but I didn't get one.

"And why not?"

"Because we aren't done here."

"What do you mean?"

"Shut up Hermione." He whispered in a husky filled voice. I shut my mouth. He placed his signature smirk on his face. I blushed. 'Why are you blushing? He just smirked. Because you love him!' I thought.

I heard Draco clear his throat to get my attention. I removed my gaze from where it had been to look at him. He had a smug look on his face. 'Why is he so smug?' I asked myself. Then out of no where I realized why. I blushed as red as Ron's hair. I missed Ron. And Harry. Why did they have to transfer? I still talked to them, but I missed them. I should have told them the real reason why I didn't want them to leave, because I love them both, more than I should. Crap Hermione focus! You just kissed Draco and then he caught you staring at his… um… I blushed harder.

"Grr!" I groaned as I fell onto my back on my comfy bed. I covered my face with my hands.  
"Can it be any worse?" I shouted at no one in particular. I loved my three best friends; Harry, Ron, and Jacob, aka Jake. Jake, who is a Slytherin, a werewolf, and used to be a muggle! And to top it all of I think I love my sworn enemy and we just kissed! I wanted to beat the living shit out of someone, or something.

At that moment I felt my bed shift. I froze and looked up to see Draco getting off of my bed. He stood next to it for a few seconds. I gazed at him and noticed that he looked uncomfortable. I quickly sat up.

"Malfoy, are you ok?" I asked him. He looked at me and said,

"Yeah, why?" he replied. I looked at him again. I noticed him breathing harder.

"Well first off, you looked very uncomfortable. Secondly, you are breathing heavy." I said kind of confused. I noticed him blush. I chuckled. Draco Malfoy just blushed. And he looks so adorable when he blushes too. I must have been staring at him for awhile, because I soon noticed that he was watching me. I looked down and noticed why he was watching me. My tank top which was very low and I wasn't wearing a bra.

"Like what you see Malfoy?" I asked, gaining some confidence as I climbed off my bed to my trunk. I bent into my trunk to look for my bath robe when I heard a muffled "bloody hell," from Draco as I dug for my robe. I smiled to myself. Short shorts and lacey knickers have their advantages. I felt him only a few feet behind me. I reached the bottom of my trunk and my robe wasn't there. I sighed and closed my trunk. I closed my eyes and turned around and ran a hand threw my hair. I opened my eyes and gasped. Draco was right in front of me, holding my robe in his hand. I stared at him in shock.

"How…w-where…" I sighed. I can't even finish a sentence with him this close. Gods he was so gorgeous. And Jacob gave him a run for his money, and Malfoy had enough money to run with. I let out a giggle at my stupid not-so-funny joke. Shit! Hermione stop staring at him.

"Granger, did you hear me?" I heard Draco ask me.

"What did you say?"

"Stupid mud blood can't even listen." I heard him mumble.

"Excuse me?"

"Of course she heard that." He mumbled again. "I'm not going to repeat myself." Malfoy hissed. I shrugged.

"Suite yourself. Can I have my robe?" I asked.

"Grab it." Malfoy stated like it was obvious. I went to grab it and he pulled it higher in the air. I growled at him as I jumped again to grab my robe. He pulled it even higher than last time.

"Malfoy give me my robe." I stated in my deadliest voice.

"Say the magic words." He sang as he smirked. I sighed in defeat.

"Please Malfoy?"

"Please what?"

"Please Malfoy, can I have my robe?" I hissed. He took a moment to think about it.

"No." he stated with a shrug of his shoulders.

"And why not?" I asked a little shocked.

"So you don't cover up that nice--"

"DRACO!" I gasped. "I mean MALFOY! Give me my robe." I tried to say in my most demanding voice. He just chuckled. I walked over to my bed side table and pulled out my wand. I hid it behind my back so Dr—Malfoy wouldn't see it. I walked back up to him, and stood so my chest was against his. I heard him groan or was it a moan? Either way I ignored his noise. I stood on my tiptoes and he bent his head down a little. I placed a hand on his face. I reached up and whispered against his ear, "Or else." I felt him shiver from my breath on his ear.

"What are you going to do if I don't give you your robe back?" he asked, challenging me. I took a step back and placed my wand on the inside of his thigh.

"This." We both looked down at my wand. I heard him growl. I smiled to myself. We looked back at each other.

"We wouldn't want poor Pansy running to me asking why I did it. God forbid, Pansy and Draco didn't get to shag." I said sarcastically. I pushed my wand harder into his thigh. I heard him his, in what I think was pain, but it could be pleasure.

"You are just jealous." Draco said.

"Of Pansy? Of course Draco, you caught me. She gets to shag you and I don't." I replied sarcastically.

"I knew it Hermione. You want me." I gaped as Draco said this. One, because he called me Hermione. Two, I didn't know if what he was saying was true or not. And three, because he pulled me against his chest after he said this. 'No Hermione, you don't want him. It's Malfoy! But look how sexy he is.' I yelled in my head. I did the worst thing, well maybe not.

I pulled Draco with me as I walked backwards towards my bed. As I felt my knees hit the back of the bed I smashed my lips to his. He kept on walking causing him to push me down. I fell on my back, and pulled Draco on top of me. At first Draco didn't react to my kiss, but soon he was nibbling on my bottom lip. I slowly opened my mouth. The kiss was slow and hesitant at first, but once I opened my mouth it was… indescribable.

Draco broke the kiss and I started to panic. I then felt him place open mouth kisses on my throat. I didn't even realize that he pushed the top of my shirt down until I felt him nip and suck on the skin between my breasts, I gasped. I felt him smile. He began sucking, biting, and repeating this over and over again. I finally realized that he was marking me. I moaned at the thought of Draco Malfoy marking me. I looked over Draco's shoulder and saw the worst thing. My best friend and love, Jacob Black, standing there dumbfounded. I felt Draco bit me one last time, and I moaned out "Jake." Draco quickly looked at me and I felt Jacob's gaze on me too.

"What?" Draco asked through clenched teeth. I blushed in embarrassment.

"it felt really good, and I was about to tell you that Jacob is behind you. He's by my door." I whispered. I pushed Draco off of me and rolled off the bed. We both stood up and quickly straightened our clothes.

"Care to explain?" Jake asked angrily. I blushed and Draco just smirked. Great, I am never going to live this down. Tomorrow should be a blast.

"See you later Granger." Draco said before he pinched my ass and walked across the hall to his room. I looked up and saw Jake a little less pissed, but still angry. I noticed that he was very sexy when he was angry.

"I can't believe you let him mark you 'Mione." Jake said through clenched teeth. I just shrugged. "And you can't even see it." He said, and that comment surprised me.

"What think you can do better?" I challenged. He just nodded.

"I already made you moan my name." he stated and I blushed. He walked towards me.

Next Morning

I walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. I looked at the Slytherin table and saw Draco's very pissed expression and Jacob's very smug one. I had a marking on my neck from Jake, and Draco knew it was from him. I smiled to myself. The fight was on and just getting started. I took my seat at my table and began eating. This was going to be a fun year.

**A/N:**

**How did you like I t? It was my first HP fic. I hope you like it. I don't know if I'll continue this, its up to you guys. I'll need ideas, and you'll have to give me lots of time to write it…. **

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

WELL HAPPY HOLIDAYS IS BETTER!!!!!!

**-- liz**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys.

I'm sorry to say that I'm not continuing with this story, or anything for that matter.

I've been having writer's block for months now.

I can't think of anything to write.

I've been wanting to try to write some one shots.

Are any of you interested in something like that?

If so give me some ideas.

I'm sorry again. I'm trying to write for a competition and I've developed writer's block there also.

So hopefully a few one shots will help.

I'm very sorry, and I know I don't deserve your sympathy and forgiveness.

Hopefully Coming Back,

twilightandharrypotterFREAK

Aka

Lizzy


End file.
